La Heredera de Agata
by Brenda Ginmionna Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene la mision de enamorar a Hermione Granger para que tenga confianza en el y se una al señor tenebroso. Pero hay algo que Hermione no sabe si no hasta tener una charla con Dumblendore a cerca de los sueños raros que esta teniendo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen..solo algunos, los que conocen son de l señora de señoras JK ROWLING lastimosamente no sob mios o si no ahora mismo estaria en el Caribe o en algun otro lugar en donde pasar las vacaciones...Los personajes que no conozcan obviamente son MIOS DE MI PROPOEDAD MIA..(.frase de un sodado en El Chapulin Colorado..)

.AVISO IMPORTANTE.:aqui Voldy nunca le dio a Draco la mision de matar al Dumblendore...ni nada por el estilo Harry sigue andando con Cho...(que rabia) y...creo que es todo, no los molesto mas Y A LEER SE A DICHO CASO CERRADO...ok no...

Todos los presentes estaban con la mirada agachada mientras su señor pasaba en frente de ellos. Voldemort sabía que no era respeto lo sentían hacia el, sí no un profundo temor.., y eso en cierto modo le agradaba. Muy pocos a su criterio, tenían lo necesario para ser un mortifago...

-Me llamaba mi señor?-pregunto un chico que había entrado recientemente, tenía el pelo rubio y llevaba la característica capa de los mortifagos y de acuerdo a los pensamientos del-que -no-debe-ser-nombrado, este valía la pena

-Sí...Draco, te tengo una misión-el mencionado esboso una sonrisa ladeada-necesito que enamores a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter...se que podrás-Malfoy se puso serio ¿la sangre sucia?que no podía pedirle otra cosa más difícil? pensó el, sería pan comido...ninguna chica se resistia a sus encantos

-Se puede saber por qué?-quiso saber

-Porque es la heredera de Ágata

-Todos miraron sorprendidos a su señor sin poder creerselo

Oooooooooooooooo*ooooooooooooooooO

-Hermione! Yo te ayudo...-decia Ginny mientras ayudaba a la recien llegada a meter sus cosas -si que pesa...-dijo la pelirroja con la cara roja por el esfuerzo,.al terminar de meter el baúl y algun que otro bolso Ginny y Hermione se abrazaron

-Que tanto llevas en el baúl, piedras?

-Claro que no...son los libros de séptimo...y no son tan pesados...no exageres...-dijo sonriendo -y Ron?

-Fue con mis padres a la tienda de Fred y George...

-Te dejaron sola?-pregunto la castaña impresionada

-Si ya soy grande, podre defenderme sola

-Pero tu no puedes usar magia fuera de Hogwarts

-Tener hermanos hombres me enseño a saber boxear

-Tanto asi?

-Si, si e molestan por algo, saludan a mi puño y ya-Hermione la miro con una mirada reprobatoria

-No me mires así

-Esta bien. Que tal las vacaciones Gin?-dijo para cambiar de conversacion

-Aburida! me faltaron Luna y tú

-Y Harry no?-pregunto perspicaz mientras trataban de subir las cosas de la castaña a la habitacion de Ginny

-Creo que lo mejor será olvidarme de el por completo...creo que nunca se fijara en mí...a no ser que tenga los ojos achinados, un cuerpo escultural y llore todo el tiempo...-dijo Ginny desanimada Hermione solto el otro lado del baul impresionada

-Vamos! no me digas que vas a rendirte!-dijo Hermione tratando de volver a levantar sus cosas provocando que este volviera a caer y todas las cosas salieran de su lugar - REPARO!-dijo ella y todo quedo nuevamente ordenado-tiraras todos tus esfuerzos al tacho!

-Mirame! Harry no se fijara en mi...no tengo nada parecido a esa china...

-Harry no tiene que quererte solo porque le parezcas a Cho...si no por lo que realmente eres

-Pero no tengo nada atractivo-dijo Ginny mientras se señalaba

-Eres muy linda Ginny! por eso Dean se fijo en tí-dijo la castaña luego se dio cuenta del error que acabo de cometer-digo esas fueron unas de las razones -trato de retractarse pero se dio cuenta de que Ginny ya no la escuchaba y solo se quedaba estatica en la escalera a si que no tubo de otra mas que hechizar el baúl y llevarlo en el aire mientras su pelirroja amiga la seguia muy de cerca

Cuando Hermione entro al cuarto vio los carteles de los jugadores de quidditch y algun que otro poster de unos grupos de musicos muggles y magos

-Acomode mas tu cama cerca de la estantería y del escritorio crei que asi te gustaria...-dijo una timida Ginny entrando a la habitacion

-Esta bien...gracias-dijo y justo en ese momento llego Errol la lechuza de la familia y choco con la cabeza de ella y cayo con un sonoro "PLAF!" al suelo -ay!-solo pudo decir

-ERROL! Por Merlin Mione estas bien? -pregunto preocupada su amiga

-Si la que debe estar mal es la lechuza...estara muerta? -pregunto al ver que seguia en el suelo sin moverse.

-No lo creo...-opino Ginny-siempre hace una de sus entradas triunfales...

Se acercaron para examinarla y al posar un dedo sobre su plumaje esta salto asustandolas

-Dios!-Hermione dio un respingo

-Trae carta...-dijo la pelirroja y la reviso-es de Dean...-sonrio tristemente

-Ni te emocionas? Es tu novio y ni siquieras eres capaz de decir "ES DE DEAN!"-dijo la castaña con voz chillona-apuesto a que si era Harry...

-Por favor Hermione...no sigas con el mismo tema-en ese momento entro Ron -Ginny mama dice que...-empezo pero luego vio a su mejor amiga y fue corriendo a abrazarla-Hola Hermi!

-Hola Ron!

-Que dice mama Ron?-pregunto Ginny

-Ah! Solo queria saber si habia venido ya Herms...por que pusiste en la carta " en uno de estos dias"?-pregunto dirijiendose esta vez a Hermione

-Es que...no estaba muy segura de cuando vendria...

-Bien sera mejor que bajemos mama y papa querran saludarte

Oooooooooooooooooooo*ooooooooooooooooooooooO

NA: la verdad es que desde hace mucho tenia las intenciones de publicar este fic...

Espeto que les halla gustado el capi! Y si no...manden tomates pero como se que anda caro..manden cualquier otra verdura asi tendre para hacer ensalada en un mes...

RECUERDEN LOS REVIEW SON MI PAGA Y NO QUIERO QUEDARME SIN SALARIO!

By: Brenda ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

HOLAAA! Aqui yo de nuevo dejando otro cap!

Disclaimer:los personajes no son mios son de JK ROWLING si fueran mios ahora estaria dando un paseito em crucero para ir al Caribe luego tomaria un avion y me iria Londres...

Bien no los interrumpo mas asi que A LEER

-Bien será mejor que bajemos papá y mamá querrán saludarte...-dijo un Ron sonriente. Hermione fue la primera en levantarse e ir bajando las escaleras, Ron por su parte trataba de ir a su mismo paso ya que ella saltaba los escalones de dos en dos -después..,podrías ayudarme con la tarea de defensa contra las artes oscuras? Como se le ocurre al murciélago de Snape matarnos con mucho trabajo...?-Ginny rio ante este comentario -y también en la de historia de la magia...todavía no logro llegar a los tres metros de pergamino...-agregó lamentandose

-Todavía no llegas o todavía no la has hecho?-pregunto la castaña dudosa

-Me parece que te alegraste de ver a Hermione sólo porque sabes que es buena y te ayudara con los deberes-dijo la pelirroja

-No claro que no-respondió con las orejas coloradas

-Yo ya las termine a si que...-empezó Hermione

-Eso es obvio no? digo, siempre eres la primera en terminar y...-dijo Ron interrumpiendola pero Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, detestaba que la interrumpieran-ay...mejor me callo-se escucharon risitas ahogadas por parte de Ginny-¡no te rías!

-Como iba diciendo...-miro a Ron para ver si la interrumperia de nuevo pero como vio que ni abriria la boca prosiguio-ya termine los deberes y como no tengo otra cosa que hacer te ayudare...

-Gracias Hermi!-exclamo sonriente mientras llegaban hasta donde estaban los señores Weasley

-Hola señora Weasley!-saludo contenta y fue corriendo a abrazarla

-Hermione, cielo-dijo y correspondio el abrazo- que tal las vacaciones?

-Muy bien señora Weasley...los extrañe a todos...Hola señor Weasley!-agrego al verlo acercarse

-Hola Hermione, que tal estan tus padres?

-Bien, de hecho estan de vacaciones...iran a América en unas semanas...

-Como van?-pregunto con curiosidad, el señor Weasley siempre fue fanático de las cosas muggles

-Eh...en avión

-Ah! eh leido sobre esas cosas...como es posible que se mantenga en el aire y vuele? si ni siquiera tiene vida! Es impresionante lo que hacen los muggles para arreglarselas sin magia...-parecía realmente asombrado

En ese momento una lechuza pequeñita entro atravesando la ventana, era Pig la lechuza de Ron y al parecer traía la contestacion de una carta. Ron trato de tomarla pero ella revoloteaba inquieta, feliz por haber cumplido una mision

-Ya quedate quieta!-dijo molesto, y la lechuza se poso asuatada en la mesa. El pelirrojo tomo la carta y la desdoblo

-Es de Harry...-dijo y empezo a leerla en voz alta

" Gracias Ron ire mañana, Dudley se pone cada ves mas gordo e insoportable la ballena asesina es un delfin a su lado"-Ron quizo reir pero se contubo-"...saluda de mi parte a los señores Weasley y a los demás y si ya vino Hermione, tambien envíale mis saludos...

Harry...", perfecto! Viene mañana! A si podremos ir al callejon Diagon todos juntos

Ginny en ese momento subio corriendo las escaleras

-Ginny que sucede?-pregunto la señora Weasley sorprendida de que se fuera a sí de repente

-Nada mamá-dijo con la voz quebrada-solo es que eh...me acordé que todavía no termine la tarea de encantamientos...

-Te ayudo -dijo Hermione queriendo tener momento para hablar con ella

-Que! Se suponia que e ayudarias a mi...

-Despues te ayudo Ronald-dijo y salio corriendo en direccion al cuarto de Ginny. Al entrar vio a una Ginny hipando en llanto fue a sentarae junto a ella y le acaricio el pelo intuyendo lo que pasaba- es sobre Harry no?- la pelirroja asintio

-Mando saludos a mis padres y a ti refiriendose a ustedes mismos pero luego solo dijo " a los demas" no soy ni siquiera una pizca de importante para el...

-Tranquila Ginny

-Tranquila Ginny...

-Estoy muy cansada sera mejor que me duerma...

-Pero Gin! No has cenado todavia

-No tengo apetito...solo dejame sola por un momento si?

-Esta bien-dijo la castaña y salio del cuarto

-Que paso con Ginny Hermione?-pregunto la señora Weasley quien preparaba la mesa para cenar

\- Nada, solo estaba cansada y se quedo a dormir

-Pero si no ha cenado!

-Dijo que no tiene apetito...

-Mmm bien sientate querida la cena ya esta lista...

-Gracias señora Weasley-dijo sonriente

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su habitacion pensando en la mision que le habian encargado, se convencia de que Granger seria facil de enamorar unas cuantas palabritas cursis que le gustaban a las chicas y ya esta...

Que equivocado que estaba

-Señor Malfoy la señorita Parkinson quiere verlo-dijo timidamente un elfo domestico

-Hazla entrar

-Si señor -repondio y desaparecio, deapues de unos minutos una figura alta aparecio abriendo la puerta de su habitacion se saco la capa de mortifaga que llevaba y se acerco taconeando a Draco

-Me he enterado de que debes enamorar a la asquerosa sangre sucia amiga de Potter-dijo con asco-de seguro deberas hacer otras cosas para atraparla entre tus redes...

-Si Pansy, asi es-respondio tranquilamente

-No quieres que te recompense esos momentos perdidos que pasaras con esa?-ronroneo cerca de su oido acariciando su espalda, el rubio sonrio de lado y la atrajo hacia el

-Estas segura?

-Completamente-dijo y se besaron para luego entregarse a la pasion

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

NA: espero que les halla gustado el capi! Y si no manden tomates pero como se que anda caro manden cualquier otra verdura a si tendre para hacer ensalada para un mes!

RECUERDEN , MANDEN REVIEWS SON MI PAGA Y NO QUIERO QUEDARME SIN SALARIO!

By; Brenda :-*


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Bien...no se que hago subiendo un cap...creo que es para no aburrirme pero la verdad es que me siento muy pero muy triste..,estuve revisando y me eh dado cuenta de que muchos fantasmitas leen y no dejan un comentario.., cuesta mucho escribir pero es una de las cosas que más me gusta y no se sí es porque la historia en sí no les gusta y sí es así pues haganmelo saber que no soy adivina...(me gustaría ser como la profesora Trelawney y profesar la muerte a los cuatro vientos XD) por favor manden review, no les pido que se tiren desde la torre de astronomía...

Bien ya no los molesto.., a sí que a leer!

El sol le dió de lleno en la cara y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que taparse los ojos con las manos

-Despierta dormilonaaa-escucho que le decía Ginny-que hacias dormida en la silla frente al escritorio?-preguntó divertida. Sólo hasta ese entonces se dió cuenta en donde habia dormido

-Es que...estaba revisando mis trabajos y me di cuenta de que uno tenia errores ortográficos...y tuve que volverlo a hacer, ademas en la esquina estaba manchado en tinta...me costó mucho trabajo volver a pasar toda la investigacion de Defensas de nuevo y me llevó casi toda la noche...

-Esta bien-dijo la pelirroja y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para bajar a desayunar- Ay noo! hoy me toca desnogmizar el jardín..!-se quejó formando una expresión divertida en su rostro

Hermione se dio una ducha fría para despertarse del todo, luego bajó a desayunar y se sentó junto a Ginny quien no probaba casi nada

-Ginny, cielo-dijo su madre -que ocurre?

-Nada es solo que..,no tengo apetito

-Como es posible?! No has cenado ayer...que te esta sucediendo Ginny?

-No es nada mamá,es normal...

-No, no es normal, algo te esta poniendo nerviosa...-su madre la escudriño con la mirada -y no me has contado nada...

-Mejor será que vaya a desnogmizar...-dijo un poco molesta mientras se levantaba de golpe y salia a grandes zancadas

-Me preocupa...-dijo la señora Weasley-No se que le esta pasando

Pero Hermione tenia cierta idea de lo que le estaba pasando...

A las seis y media de la tarde llego un Harry exhausto pero contento de volver a ver a los Weasley. Todos estaban contentos por su llegada menos Ginny, que trataba de hacer unos enormes esfuerzos por tratar de evitarlo

Tuvieron que dormir temprano para ir al día siguiente al callejon Diagon, Hermione ya había comprado sus útiles para tener mas tiempo para el estudio pero decidió acompañar a los Weasley ya que queria salir un rato

La castaña se coloco un jeans ajustado y una camisa con encajes blancos, luego bajo saltando los escalones

-Buenos días!-dijo y todos le devolvieron el saludo mientras ella se sentaba junto a Ginny quien bufó cuando Harry, al no haber mas asientos se sento tambien a su lado

Despues de desayunar, fueron frente a la chimenea y cada uno tomo un puñado de polvos flu al meterse en la chimenea gritaron" Callejon Diagon"

Hermione desidio primero ir a Flourish y Blotts aunque ya tenia los libros quería mironear un poco y si allaba uno interesante lo muchos como" Como hacer bromas a tu peor enemigo", ese le intereso bastante, imaginaba a Draco Malfoy convertido en papilla por unos minutos, o con la lengua hecha de gelatina, pero lo que mas interesó a la gryffindor fue un libro de "leyendas e historias magicas"lo tomo entre sus manos y lo hojeo, en una pagina pudo divisar la figura de un hombre lobo en otra, estaba la figura de una sirena..,a si que decidio comprarlo, fue hasta el cajero y pagó, pero cuando quizo salir una voz fria que arrastraba las palabras la detuvo

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aqui?-dijo Draco Malfoy burlon-que raro es ver a la sangre sucia amiga de la comedreja y de cara rajada-escupio con asco. Hermione lo miraba con rabia dispuesta a mandarle un hechizo imperdonable

NA:Gracias a Laura Cortes por el review y por el aviso! Tambien a los que dieron favoritos y alertas!

Me parece que me vere con la obligacion de no actualizar hasta llegar por lo menos a los cinco o diez reviews lo siento por los que si dejaron review pero necesito saber si les gusta o no

Bien espero que les alla gustado el cap

Ya saben...manden review que es mi pagay no quiero quedarme sin salario..!

Por: Brenda: - *


End file.
